Like Father Like Daughter
by laurenbooks125
Summary: Leiko finds a mysterious book that her father is all too familiar with...
1. A Mysterious Book

_**Hey guys! I am so excited to start this new fanfiction! I know this isn't what I usually write because all of my other stories are musicals. But I have had this idea for a while! So here it is! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**~Lauren **_

**Chapter 1**

**A Mysterious Book**

Leiko is just a typical 16 year old girl.

But not for long.

It all started one day in school. She was sitting bored in class, staring out the window. She's expecting nothing to happen, but then she sees a small black object fall down to the ground. She takes her head off of her hand and is suddenly very intrigued. Now she couldn't wait for this period to be over.

She gazes at the clock and she only had about ten minutes left. _I can wait ten minutes. _She turns back at the window, staring at the same place where the book fell. Leiko was no longer paying attention to the class. She just wanted to see what that book was.

Then the bell finally rings. Leiko jumps out of her seat, shoves all her papers in her bag and darts out of the room into the school yard. She jogs over to the place where she saw the book fall and she sees its still there. But she is suddenly rushed over with a wave of fear.

The book reads, "Death Note"

Leiko slowly reaches down and grabs it. Even though she is scared, she must open it.

The first pages says, "The human whose name is written in this note shall die."

Leiko is scared but excited. Her life was nowhere near exciting, so she definitely needed this.

"But it's probably fake. Some stupid prank." She mumbles.

But she shrugs and decides to take it home. She slips it into her bag and starts walking home.

When she gets home, she walks in and sees her two fathers, Light and Lawliet, sitting at the kitchen table. One is eating an apple, while the other is reading a newspaper.

"I'm home!" she yells.

"Ah, welcome home!" Light says.

"Hello, Leiko." Lawliet says very mellow.

She walks in the kitchen, kisses her fathers on the cheeks and then grabs a bag of chips.

"I'm going up to my room." She says before scurrying up the stairs.

When she gets up to her room, she throws her book bag on her bed, takes out the Death Note and sits at her desk. She just stares at the book for a moment before opening up the rules once again. She reads over it and shrugs.

"Alright, let's try this out." Leiko says out loud.

She grabs a pen and opens to the first blank page.

"Who should I kill?" She thinks out loud.

She sits for a moment, thinking about people at school, teachers, and random people in her neighborhood. Then she thinks about this one guy at school that picks on her all the time. So she decides to write down his name in the notebook.

"Now, we'll have to see if he's in school tomorrow."

"Would everyone please take a moment of silence in honor Ataru Okumaro, who passed away last night of an expected heart attack."

Leiko's eyes bulge and she smiles. _It worked…Oh my God, it worked! _She thinks.

_That mysterious book worked. _


	2. The Death God

_**Hey everybody! Thanks for reading my story. I think it has gotten a lot of views for just one chapter. So thank you! I hope you enjoy this one! **_

_**~Lauren **_

**Chapter 2**

**The Death God**

"I can't believe it works! This can't be real life!" Leiko says as she paces her room.

"A notebook like this can't actually work! I mean, where would something like this come from?! Gosh, I must be going insane! I can't believe I killed someone! This _seriously _can't be happening!"

"Oh, it's definitely happening. Hyuk hyuk."

Leiko turns around quickly in fear to see a very rogue, gothic Shinigami death god.

"Who are you?!" She asks in fear, eyes bulged.

"I'm Ryuk. The owner of that Death Note that I dropped from the Shinigami realm."

"Shinigami?" She is shocked. "You're saying they're actually real?"

"I'm here talking to you aren't I?"

"What do you want? Do you want the book back? Are you here to take my soul?" Leiko steps back a little at her words.

Ryuk sighs heavily and throws his arms up. "What is with these humans and thinking that Shinigami taking their souls?! I heard that from another boy many years ago."

She blushes. "Sorry. Just a thought that came to mind."

"Hyuk hyuk."

"So this actually kills people?"

"Yeah! Did you read the rules?"

She nods. "Yes. But I thought this was just some big prank."

"Hyuk hyuk! It's definitely not!"

Leiko starts breathing, progressively getting faster and louder. She eventually starts giggling quietly to herself.

"Oh, no. It's like Light all over again…" Ryuk mumbles. That really grabs Leiko's attention.

"What? Who?" She furrows her brow.

"Nothing. I will tell you later."

_**Sorry it's so short! This is all that I wanted to happen, so this is all I wrote. Okay, love you guys! Cya**_


	3. Rush

_**Hey guys! I am so sorry that I haven't posted in over two months, but I have been having major writer's block and so, so many exciting things have been happening in my life that I haven't been able to write. But now I have an idea and time! So yay! I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm really excited with where the story is going to go in the future. **_

_**~Lauren**_

**Chapter 3**

**Rush**

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring. _

"Light-kun, will you get that?" Lawliet mutters to his husband as he stirs his tea. Light sighs humorously and walks over to the phone.

"Hello." He says into the phone. As Lawliet listens, he hears it is an automated message from school. But he can't tell what it is saying.

"Hm." Light says and hangs up the phone after about thirty seconds. He sets the phone back down and sits across from Lawliet at the kitchen table.

"That was Leiko's school. They said there will be no school this whole week because of all the mysterious deaths that have been occurring."

Lawliet nods while staring into his tea. "Does Leiko know about all of these deaths?"

Light shrugs. "I don't know. I'll call her down."

He gets up from the table and walks over to the staircase. "Leiko! Can you come down here for a minute?!"

As Light walks back into the kitchen, heavy footsteps are heard coming down the stairs, and soon enough Leiko appears in front of her fathers, wearing her pajamas. "What's up?" she says.

"Well, school just called and said that school would be closed this whole week because of all the mysterious deaths. Are you aware that many students have been dying?"

Leiko nods and puts her hands on her hips. "Yeah! It's all everyone is talking about. I mean, they all died from heart attacks, so it's pretty creepy, you know! But yeah, I am well aware of it."

"Does it worry you that you could be the next victim?" Lawliet says.

Light gasps slightly. "Don't scare her like that!"

Leiko giggles slightly, blushing slightly. "I'm not worried at all! I don't see why anyone would want to kill me, and I'm perfectly healthy. So I don't think I'll be dying anytime soon."

"Alright, as long as you think you're safe." Light says, concerned.

"I'm fine, Dad!" She walks over and kisses him on the cheek. She walks over to Lawliet and kisses him on the cheek.

"I love you guys!" She says as she starts to walk back up the stairs.

"Love you too!" Light yells back with a smile.

When Leiko gets back to her room, she see Ryuk sitting on her bed, chuckling.

She glares at him. "What are you laughing at?"

"What you just said to Light down there! You lied right through your teeth. If it were me, I wouldn't know what to say! I probably would've just confessed to killing all my classmates."

She scoffs. "As if I would tell my fathers, two detectives, that I am murdering people. Then I'd have to explain the whole Death Note thing and they would never believe me."

Ryuk laughs again. "You'd be surprised! Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk!"

Leiko rolls her eyes and walks over to her laptop. "So I have been keeping a track of everyone that I have killed in my school. So far, I have killed over half of the student body." She laughs. "Perfect."

Ryuk gets up and meets her at her computer. "I don't get it. What's the point of killing all the students in your school if they didn't do anything to you?"

"Well, most of them have done something to me in the past. Like middle school or elementary school. And others are more recent. But, I still despise all of them. I am the only one that actually deserves to go to that school."

Ryuk sighs loudly and just walks back over to her bed.

"Now this is perfect," she says as she looks at her computer and the school's yearbook. "Now that I have all this time off of school, that's the perfect time to kill people. And it'll confuse the cops even more. They probably think that someone kills while they're in school because all the deaths happen in the middle of school days. So if they hear that more students from the school are dying, even when they are not in school, they won't know what to think!"

Ryuk scoffs at her and grabs an apple from the bowl that Leiko keeps on the nightstand for him.

"Hey, Ryuk!" She turns in her chair and faces him. "Have you heard of Kira?"

He practically chokes on his apple. "I never thought I would hear that again." He mutters.

"What?" hearing Ryuk say that concerns Leiko.

"Uh, why do you ask?"

"Well, turns out he did pretty much the same thing that I'm doing." She reads her computer screen as she talks. "Even with a Death Note. Wow. But he killed criminals because they did evil deeds, unlike me. Hm, but that isn't a bad idea. I should think about doing that." She nods and grins to herself.

She looks at her clock and see that it's only four o'clock on a Saturday night. She grabs her phone and calls her friend.

"Hey! We should do something tonight! Wanna go shopping...Okay awesome! I'll meet you there at five!" She clicks a button and sets down her phone.

"I think that's enough killing for today. Time to have fun."

Ryuk chuckled and Leiko just walks over to her closet, looking for something cute to wear.

"Lawliet, do you have any laundry that needs to be washed?" Light asks.

He nods. "Yes, it's in our room, in the hamper."

Light nods. "Okay. And I'll also check in Leiko's room for anything." Before he goes upstairs, he walks behind his husband and kisses him on the head.

He goes into their bedroom, grabs some pairs of Lawliet's jeans, and then heads down the hall to Leiko's room.

He opens the door and walks to the side of her bed, grabbing the clothes she just took off to go out. He then check her hamper for anything, and only finds a few t-shirts.

Ryuk is surprised to see what Light looks like after all these years, and watches him intently.

He looks around her room and see all the posters of her favorite boy bands and very kawaii things like that. As he gazes around the room, he sees a black notebook that he has never seen. But it was obviously turned over, so that just builds his curiosity. He sets the basket of clothes down on the ground and walks over to the notebook.

Ryuk gets very anxious to see if Light will touch the book and be able to see him, and his memories, once again.

He slowly stretches his hand out and turns the notebook over.

Light Yagami is suddenly rushed with a wave of memories that he never wanted to see again. The Shinigami's, the Death Notes, the detectives, the second Kira, everything he never wanted to see again when he gave away that book.

But he knew he would once he saw those dreaded words, "Death Note."


	4. Role Model

_**Hey so I hope you liked the chapter a couple days ago! I have a good idea of where this story is going and I'm excited! I hope you guys are too! Omg, I can't believe how many follows this story is getting! It makes me so happy! Thank you all so much! **_

_**~Lauren **_

_**PS- Lawliet is L's real name, so yes, L and Light are Leiko's parents. I'm sorry, they are like my number one OTP, and so I had to put them in her somehow. Okay, bye. **_

**Chapter 4**

**Role Model**

"Ryuk?!" Light shrieks as he lies on the floor in shock.

Ryuk chuckles. "Hello, Light. Long time, no see."

Light stumbles off of the ground, notebook still in hand, eyes bulged. "H-how is this possible? I-I don't understand."

Ryuk laughs once more. "Your daughter has obtained a Death Note, Light."

Light starts breathing heavily. He stares down at the notebook and throws it back on the desk, knocking over a container of pencils and pen. He starts pacing around the room a little, running his fingers through his hair.

Then he stops dead in his tracks, eyes bulged. "Wait…All the deaths that have been occurring at her school…she's been killing them all, hasn't she?!"

"Wow, you're slow." Ryuk chuckles.

Light starts to tear up. "Oh, my God! This can't be happening." He starts pacing once more. "Is she just killing people in her school? Wh-who else is she killing, Ryuk?!"

Ryuk grabs an apple and bites it. "She's just killing kids she goes to school with, for now. But she is thinking about killing other people after her whole school is wiped out!"

"Like who?!" Light stops pacing again.

Ryuk smirks. "Criminals. She has some inspiration." He motions to her computer.

Light takes a few steps and sees that a page is open about Kira. Himself. He gasped silently and covers his mouth. "Does that website give away my identity?"

Ryuk shakes his head. "Nope. I remember you looking at the website all those years ago. So, no one has updated since then."

Light nods. He sighs loudly and sniffs, wiping away a tear. "I can't believe this is happening."

Suddenly, they hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Light-kun? Are you alright?" a soft voice rings out.

Light turns his head and says, "Yeah! I'll be down in a minute!" He turns back and sees that Ryuk has a confused expression. "What?"

"Is that L?"

Light bulges his eyes and his cheeks flush red. "Uh…um…uh…"

"Are you guys-"

"Yes!" Light cuts him off.

There is a moment of silence before Ryuk starts rolling on the floor laughing. Light sighs and rolls his eyes.

When Ryuk can contain himself a little bit, he gets up and says through laughter, "I had no idea you were GAY!"

"Whatever, Ryuk, I'm leaving."

Light picks up the basket of clothes and walks out the door, leaving a very loudly laughing Shinigami.


	5. The Secret

_**Oh my God, you guys, I am so sorry for not writing in so long. I had a show last month, a bunch of school stuff, and I've just been cramped with a bunch of stuff. But, now I'm here! This chapter may suck because I'm having writers' block. But I'll figure it out as I go, haha. But this story has a bunch followers, and favorites, and that makes me so happy! Thank you! Love you guys! **_

_**~Lauren**_

**Chapter 5**

**The Secret**

"Hey, Ryuk." Leiko walks into her room to see Ryuk laying on her bed, eating the last apple in the bowl that Leiko left for him while she was out. When she walks in, all he does is laugh. Leiko glares at him.

"What's so funny?"

He laughs a bit more, and thinks for a moment if he should tell that Light can now see him, and knows all about her ways with the Death Note. "Hyuk, hyuk. Nothing." He decides not to tell her because _that _would be more entertaining.

Leiko rolls her eyes and scoffs. "Whatever. I'm getting a snack." She turns around, swishing her hips, and scurries down the stairs. She turns and sees Light and Lawliet sitting in the kitchen. Lawliet rests his hand on Light's shirt. He's obviously upset. Leiko runs over, and sits next to Light. "Dad, what's wrong?"

Light brings his head up from his arms, eyes red. He glares at her, knowing that his daughter is pure evil. "L-Leiko…" is all he manages to say through tears.

Lawliet moves his hand off of Light's shoulder, and uses it to direct Leiko from across the table. "Look, Leiko, we'll tell you everything that's going on later. Let your father calm down. Go to your room."

Leiko furrows her eyebrow and nods. She gets up from the table, and runs back upstairs. She looks at Ryuk with the most annoyed expression. "What the hell is wrong with them?" Ryuk laughs once again. "Ryuk! You know what's going on!" She storms over to him and gets in his face.

"I am not telling you a thing! Hyuk, hyuk!" He chuckles.

Leiko groans loudly and falls on her bed.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen. Light is pouring his feelings.

"She has a Death Note, Lawliet! She's the one killings all the people in her school!" He sniffs.

Lawliet rubs his back to try to calm himself down. "I know, I know."

"What do we do?! We can't let her keep doing this!"

Lawliet brings his thumb up to his mouth. "What would you like to do, Light? We can arrest her."

Light shrugs. "I don't know. I feel like it would be wrong to arrest our own daughter. Don't you feel that way?"

Lawliet sighs. "I am justice, Light. Even though I love her very much, and I love you very much, I think that it is the right thing to do."

Light starts crying again. "Oh god, Lawliet. I could never live with myself if I did that. But, you're right. It is the right thing to do."

"Shall we bring her down here, and tell her that we know? Maybe she'll change her ways."

Light sniffs once more, and nods.

Lawliet gets up, and walks to the stairs, yelling for Leiko. She soon comes down the stairs, and sits across from Light.

"What's up?" she says.

Lawliet and Light look at each other.

"Leiko," Lawliet says, "we know you have the Death Note."

Leiko's eyes bulge and she goes completely white.

Light looks up at her. "And I am Kira."


	6. Lost

**Chapter 6**

**Lost**

_**Hey everyone! I have had so much writer's block, but school just ended, and I'm off this week until camp starts. So I will try to write this week! You know, I didn't think many people were reading this, but I was looking at the stats, and I have 21 followers! That means so much to me, thank you! So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and aren't too mad at me for it being so long. **_

_**~Lauren**_

Leiko freezes, filling a bit with rage at the knowledge of her fathers knowing of her killings. "W-What?"

Light swallows, regaining his dignity. "We know you have a Death Note, and that you've killed all those kids at school."

Leiko shakes her head. "No, no wait, go back."

Lawliet and Light look at each other with furrowed brows.

Leiko smiles a creepy smile that Lawliet was all too familiar with Light. "_You_ are Kira?" she points at Light.

Light glares. "_Was_ Kira."

Leiko giggles. "But still! My dad is Kira!"

Lawliet and Light become very concerned.

Leiko runs up to Light and grabs him. "Tell me everything you did!"

Light fills with rage. "LEIKO! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! You are going to be arrested for your murders. It doesn't matter if I am- was- Kira! This is wrong."

Leiko giggles and shakes her head. "No it's not. I am ridding of my school, this world, of those mean assholes."

Light yells, "They barely did anything to you! You told me this one girl tripped you in the hallway, and the next morning on the news I hear she's dead! That was not something to kill someone for!"

Leiko shakes her head. "You don't understand! If I didn't kill her, she would trip me every day, hurting me!"

Lawliet speaks calmly, "You could have told the teacher, and they would have told her to stop."

Leiko points. "You shut up!"

Light gasps. "Leiko! That is no way to speak to your father!"

Lawliet gestures to Light. "No, I'm alright. Now Leiko, you can either give us the Death Note and we won't put you in jail for life for mass murder, or you can continue to kill and we _will _put you in jail for life for mass murder. Your choice."

Leiko stands there for a moment, eyes narrowed at her fathers. She takes a step forward, making her fathers think she is walking towards them, but she turns right around and sprints up the stairs to her room.

"HEY! LEIKO!" Light yells as he runs after her.

Leiko makes it to her room just a split second before her father. But when they get there, they both just stand there staring at Ryuk holding the Death Note.

"Hyuk, hyuk."

Leiko puts out her hand. "Ryuk, give me the Death Note."

Ryuk looks at Leiko then at Light.

"No, Ryuk give it to me. C'mon, you're practically my friend."

"Hyuk, hyuk." Ryuk laughs before throwing the Death Note out the window.


	7. Life and Death

**Chapter 7**

**Life and Death**

_**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been on in so long. My summer has been super busy, and stuff. Then school starts on Monday, so that's fun. But I have a few free days! So I am going to write the next chapter of this story! Thank you for all the continued support.**_

_**~Lauren**_

The room is at a standstill as they watch Ryuk throw the Death Note out of the window. Leiko and Light look at each other slowly, wondering who will get to the Death Note first. Lawliet is thinking the same thing, but for once in his life, he's scared. Lawliet knows that if Leiko gets to the Death Note first, she could easily write Light's name down, and his beloved will be gone forever. If Light gets to the Death Note first, he could destroy it. Leiko and Lawliet are thinking the same thing, as they stare each other down. Ryuk finds this oddly entertaining, so he stares at them all, giggling softly in pride.

Then like a flash, Leiko runs out, not giving any sign that she was about to talk off. Light is surprised to see this, so he takes a quick look at Lawliet, before speeding down the stairs behind her. By the time Light gets to the bottom of the stairs, he sees Leiko running out of the door, not closing it behind her. He stops for a second to process, but then starts running towards, and out the door.

Light makes a mental picture of the house and thinks of where the notebook would end up from where it was dropped from. He quickly turns to the right and starts running to the side of the house. By the time he gets there, Leiko has her pen up, signaling that she has been writing.

Light stops in his tracks, and bulges his eyes. A few seconds later, Lawliet comes down and meet Light where he is.

Leiko smirks. "Sorry, _Kira_, but your reign is over."

Light furrows his brow, frightened. But then a sudden realization hits him. "You wouldn't…"

"Just a few more seconds." Leiko smirks, at her watch.

"Oh no…" Lawliet mutters, and grabs Light's arm.

Light stares at the ground, regretting what is about to come. He thinks it's not going to be so bad, but then it hits him, and his body is overcome with pain. He gets shooting pains up his right arm as if lightning bolts are striking his arm into his brain. He grabs his chest with his left hand, and leans over, groaning. Lawliet tries to act as calm as he can, knowing this was coming, but internally he is screaming and crying over his beloved.

Light collapses to the ground, still holding his chest. Lawliet holds his back, and lays him in his lap. Light moves his hand away from his chest and caresses Lawliet's face. That is when the tears start to stream down each of their faces.

"Light…I'm sorry…" Lawliet mutters.

"Sh, sh. There is nothing you could do. This is how the Death Note works." Light softly speaks.

"I never wanted to lose you. I thought we would be together forever…But here you are dying in my arms…" Lawliet sniffs.

Light holds his face. "Listen, make sure justice is served, and Leiko gets thrown in prison. Make sure that Death Note is destroyed. Promise me."

Lawliet nods. "I promise."

Light whispers. "Lawliet, I lo-" Then he goes limp in Lawliet's arms, eyes closed.

Lawliet sighs. "I love you too, Light. I love you too."

Lawliet lets go of his love, and sits him on the ground. Before glaring up at Leiko. She has a blank expression, and seems to be zoned out. So he takes advantage of this time to run up and grab the Death Note right out of her hands. Leiko snaps out of her daze and gasps at her father.

"Give that back!" she yells.

"I will not give something back that killed my love. Never."

He runs a few feet, with Leiko following, and throws the Death Note into a nearby river. Leiko runs to the edge, thinking she could grab it, but she just watches it get dragged by the tide, ending her time as Kira.


End file.
